House of Durfort-Civrac
MAISON DURFORT FIRST BRANCH This family begins with Jean de Durfort (1488-1535), Baron de Civrac, son of Jean de Durfort, Seigneur de Duras, Maire de Bordeaux, and Jeanne Angevin. He married in 1524 Louise de Castelbajac. Family members present in Château de la Muette as members of Mesdames Courts. FAMILY BRANCH 1. # Aimeric Joseph de Durfort, Duc de Civrac (1774), Seigneur de Durfort, Marquis de Durfort et de Génissac, Ambassador of France in Venice from 1758 to 1766, in Naples from 1762 to 1765, in Vienna from 1767 to 1770, he's responsible for negotiating the marriage of the Dauphin of France, the future King Louis XVI, with the Archduchess Marie Antoinette of Austria. He becomes a knight of honor of Madame Victoire in 1771.(Jan 15th 1716 Lamothe-Montravel - Dec 2nd 1787 Versailles) age 54y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Anne-Marie La Faurie de Monbadon, Duchess de Civrac, Dame d'honneur de Mesdames, filles du roi LOUIS XV (Oct 28th 1720 - 1786 Versailles) age 50y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Jean-Laurent de Durfort, Duc de Lorgues (Dec 14th 1744 - Jan 18th 1826) age 26y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Adélaïde Philippine de Durfort, Duchess de Lorgues (Apr 3rd 1744 - Feb 2nd 1819) age 26y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Nicolas de Durfort, M. de Durfourt-Civrac (Sep 19th 1765 - Feb 3rd 1767) age 5y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Guy de Durfort, M. de Durfourt-Civrac, Prince de Civrac (Dec 31st 1767 - Mar 13th 1837) age 3y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Alexandre Aimeric de Durfort, Marquis de Civrac (Nov 26th 1770 - Feb 17th 1835) infant (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Marie Françoise de Durfort, Marquise de Citran (1747-1839) 23y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband: Guy Joseph de Donnissan, Marquis de Citran (Jul 12th 1737 - Jun 11th 1794) age 33y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Victoire de Donnissan, Mlle de Citran (Jan 11th 1772 - Oct 16th 1857) (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Jeanne Marie de Durfort, Dowager Marquise de Lescure (May 23rd 1748 - Aug 1st 1766) died in childbirth - Husband: Louis de Salgues, Marquis de Lescure (Aug 11th 1750 - Sep 21st 1779) age 20y, a widoer (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Louis-Marie de Salgues, Marquis de Lescure (Aug 1st 1766 - May 15th 1793) age 4y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Angélique de Durfort, Marquis de Chastellux (Dec 29th 1752 - Jan 16th 1816)age 18y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband: Henri de Chastellux, Marquis de Chastellux (Feb 20th 1746 - Nov 28th 1814) age 24y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Olympe de Chastellux, Mlle de Chastellux (jan 19th 1774 - Jan 30th 1778) to be born ** Aimeric de Chastellux, Marquis de Chastellux (Mar 4th 1775 - Apr 21st 1777) to be born ** Anne de Chastellux, Mlle de Chastellux (Sep 14th 1776 - Sep 1st 1777) to be born ** Agathe de Chastellux, Mlle de Chastellux (Jun 24th 1778 - Nov 26th 1779) to be born ** César Laurent de Chastellux, Comte de Chastellux (Feb 18th 1780 - Oct 17th 1854) to be born * Henri Jean Gustave de Durfort, Prince de Régusse (Mar 23rd 1758 - Aug 12th 1774) age 12y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) FAMILY BRANCH 2. # Marie Françoise de Durfort, Madame de la Mothe-Montravel (1717-1793) age 52y (OPEN FOR APPLICATION) FAMILY BRANCH 4. # Marie Athenaïs de Durfort, Signore de Puyferrat (Apr 15th 1720 - Aug 7th 1791) age 50y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband: Pierre de La Porte, Seigneur de Puyferrat (Feb 28th 1731 - Jun 5th 1787) age 39y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Dorothée Adélaïde de La Porte, Mademoiselle de la Porte (Dec 3rd 1770 - Oct 21st 1820) to be born